Like a Broken Glass
by Pigfarts My Arse
Summary: Stella felt like a piano. Vulnerable, fragile, a glass wobbling on the edge. All she wanted, though, was freedom. Stella feels trapped, and how will she get out?


**Just a little one shot I wrote when I was bored in School Success (a.k.a: Homeroom). I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth at all. Sucks.**

* * *

It seemed so tempting to her.

Sitting on the ground against the counter with the bottle of wine in one hand, she eyed the shattered glass covering the wooden floor of the kitchen, remembering _him_.

Take another sip.

She was trying to drown her sorrows in cheap, red wine, trying to forget him.

Down goes another gulp.

She didn't care that she had, once again, forgotten the pain of the hangover soon to come. She had gotten too used to it.

Another glance at the clock told her that she wouldn't be alone for long. She closed her eyes, sighing as she did so, wishing time would stop at this moment, a moment without him.

Drink another swig.

Tasting the bitter wine on her lips, she suddenly yelled in a fit of rage. Standing up, she flung the half-empty bottle at the closest picture of him, and the bottle, as well as the picture frame, shattered.

Sobs echoed through the empty apartment as she sank to her knees. For once she didn't care about how many times he had lied or how many times he had cheated, but wondered if he would leave this time.

Leave for good.

He had left before, plenty of times, when he would get those drunken mood swings. Shuddering, she lightly traced the scar on her hand, starting at the base of her index finger and reaching all the way to the inside of her elbow.

"_Where is the wine, Stella?"_ He had asked, turning red in the face as he screamed, forgetting that he had downed the entire bottle.

"_I don't have it!"_ Stella had replied, scared out of her mind. He had cracked—picking up the knife and attacking her face had resulted in the scar on her right arm. Well, at least she was still able to use her left hand.

He had stormed out of the apartment in anger as she had called the hospital with her working arm.

Standing up once again, Stella wiped her tears and took a deep breath. She now knew what to do.

And as she stood at the door with her backpack on her back and her suitcase in hand, she took one last look around the trashed apartment and smirked when she thought of his face when he saw the mess he had made.

And thankfully, Stella hadn't gotten drunk.

* * *

When Ray came back to the apartment with a bottle blonde bimbo on his arm like an accessory, he entered his residence to find it a dump. Quickly becoming filled with anger, he stomped into the kitchen to find a note on the counter.

'_Ray,_

'_As soon as you are done reading this, I will be gone from your life forever. Where I'm headed, I'm not quite sure yet. But as long as you are not by my side, I don't care where I go!_

'_At the start, it was a great relationship. The flowers, the compliments, the love, but now it's become an abusive relationship, and I don't desire to be in one where I have to take the worst of it._

'_Goodbye forever._

'_Stella'_

Ray slammed his hand onto the counter in rage, not noticing that his little entertainment for the night had disappeared with his money, leaving the door wide open. He didn't even notice that Stella had accidentally left the wine-coated picture on the ground, a picture of them at Olivia's and Wen's wedding.

But he did realize one thing. Stella had left him for good.

* * *

She had been sitting in the driver's seat of her car for over an hour, not being able to think of a place she could go to get away from Ray. Ever since she had pulled into the parking spot in the deserted area, she had hoped with all of her heart that Ray did not follow her. But she could only hope.

Stella drifted her eyes to the sketchbook beside her on the passenger seat, the page open to a drawing of a grand piano.

She was reminded of a time when she was young and innocent, just barely being able to talk properly, like a young girl should. She had only quit playing the beautiful instrument because it made her feel vulnerable and weak, like a glass wobbling on the edge.

And at this moment, she felt like the glass had tipped over the wrong side of the edge and broke apart into a million pieces, like her heart. Stella knew that she had been broken. And this time, it was for good.

She was broken out her trance by a knocking at her window, and then she jumped. What if it was Ray?

She calmed down when she saw that it was just Charlie, and a smile broke out on her face as she unlocked the doors, and he quietly moved around the car to the passenger side, opening the door and moving the sketchbook as he sat down next to her after closing the door behind him.

"Are you okay, Stell?" Charlie's quiet but deep and husky voice pierced the quiet air, and Stella looked at him, freezing at the sight of him and shivering at his velvety voice.

Apparently it had been raining, and Charlie's rain-soaked brown hair glistened in the moonlight flooding in through the window shield, and his eyes held worry and concern for her, as well as his never ending happiness.

"I left." Stella said, and Charlie knew exactly what she meant. Without a word, she was gathered into his arms, and Stella could smell the rain on his jacket as well as the Axe covering his soaked black t-shirt.

And now Stella didn't feel like the broken glass on the wrong side of the edge on the ground. Now Stella felt like she was a cloud in the sky—unbreaking, always moving, flying high above everybody else. Stella felt a strange sense of security.

In Charlie's arms, Stella felt safe. She felt at home. And at last, Stella finally found what she was looking for. Because she was no longer like a broken glass.

Stella had found her freedom.

* * *

**Cute! It's mostly a Stella fic though. I hope you liked it!**

**Until next time,**

**_~*N.L*~_  
**


End file.
